


【九辫】那些流言蜚语啊

by orphan_account



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 九辫 - Freeform, 九辫儿, 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 张云雷紧绷着的弦也慢慢松懈下来。旁边没有那么多人了，没有那么多看着他指责他、不明不白的跟着别人一起厌恶他的人，他放松极了。毕竟眼前这个人，是喜欢自己的。





	【九辫】那些流言蜚语啊

**Author's Note:**

> ＊作者LOFTER@试探，喜欢的宝贝儿们来找我哟～  
＊谢fo点梗篇  
＊点梗：总裁九郎X卑微高冷辫儿  
＊点梗：吃醋梗。  
———————————————————————————————————— 

＊谢fo点梗篇  
＊点梗：总裁九郎X卑微高冷辫儿  
＊点梗：吃醋梗。  
————————————————————————————————————   
（一）  
  
  
视察工作时，杨九郎不时把眼睛瞥向那人。  
  
  
他一双桃花眼，浅卧蚕，润一下嘴唇，小嘴儿也嘟得水灵。他工作的时候戴着一副眼镜，一丝不苟。而摘掉眼镜后，那双眼睛一眯起来，眼尾稍长，笑的像个小狐狸一样，勾人到心里去。  
  
  
只是他不拘言笑，在公司名声也不怎么好。  
  
  
在会上杨九郎讲了个笑话活跃气氛。他第一时间是看向那人，那人轻笑了一下，嘴角一弧，并没有过多的反应。  
  
  
人在一个大群体里，笑的时候，总会下意识的看向自己喜欢的人。  
  
  
杨九郎喜欢张云雷。  
  
  
杨总在公司出了名的会做人，但那些吃这总裁每天发小零食的员工怎么也不会想到，他其实就是想来看一眼张云雷。  
  
  
在公司谁也不知道杨总裁喜欢他，除了张云雷自己。  
  
  
因为太明显了，他总被上下其手在他把杨九郎今天放在他腰上和屁股上的咸猪手瞪一下去第三十五次后，他终于忍不住了。  
  
  
他趁杨九郎去厕所的时候把他拽到一旁，看着周围没有人，便凑近了悄声说：“杨总您能不能对我客气一点？这是公司，手别老乱摸。”  
  
  
杨九郎看向张云雷，一脸委屈：“我哪儿乱摸了？”  
  
  
看到对方无言以对想要抬腿就走，杨九郎顿时就笑开了，他晃到张云雷眼前堵住他，作势要亲他的样子。  
左晃右晃还特别不要脸地说：“这种算客气吗？”  
  
  
小眼八叉的。张云雷在心里暗暗骂道。可人家是总裁，地位高等压死人，不好明目张胆给人家递个白眼儿。  
  
  
“再对你客气点儿，在这儿把你办了。”杨九郎眼睛笑嘻嘻的，嘴上却说着装作威胁他的话。只是好在在杨九郎解裤子的时候，有人来了，而且没看见他们。  
  
  
杨九郎赶紧溜走了。有人的时候，他便顾及身份安生得多，不会再随意作妖了。  
  
  
但杨先生没吃到嘴里的东西可不会轻言放弃。下午三点他又来到了张云雷办公的层数，他这时正在被组长使唤倒水。  
  
  
杨九郎瞪了组长一眼。但那缺心眼的不以为然，也可能是因为杨九郎的眼睛太小，没有表达出应该表达的意思。便以为是视察工作，还叫张云雷给杨总递了杯水。  
杨九郎没接黑着脸，把一些材料往张云雷的办公桌上一拍：“找我来一趟，咱们谈谈。”  
  
  
一旁的人注视着杨总离去的背影，一边三五凑堆儿的讨论：张云雷在公司本来名声不好，这下肯定是要给他开除了。有些新人还不解，老职员便神秘地告诉他们：张云雷曾经背叛过公司。  
  
  
张云雷不理会那些窸窸窣窣败恶的声音，只翻了翻桌上几页纸。翻到一页是手停住了。里面夹了一张房卡和一张纸条，上面写着：陪一个晚上，升职还是涨工资，你自己选。  
  
  
完了。张云雷把手一缩将纸和房卡收到袖子里：自己要被潜规则了。  
  
  
去还是不去？他往包里装了一盒套：当然要去。  
  
  
（二）  
  
  
刷开了房间的门，发现杨总正在洗澡。趁这个时候，他赶紧去翻了杨九郎的包，看见他确实是带了材料来，便拿出手机开始拍照存图。因为太过认真了，他竟然没有听到，一直响着的哗啦啦的水声慢慢停了。  
  
  
杨九郎披了个浴袍，悄悄的把门慢慢打开，一步一步轻轻地走到他后面，突然出了声：“诶，张老师，干嘛呢？”  
  
  
张云雷被吓了一跳，他好久都没有听过这个名字了。他之前是公司高层人员，给下面的人做过讲师，杨九郎就是他当时一眼看上的，给提拔了。后来他出事了，但杨九郎却因为有能力依然稳步高升，平步青云。  
  
  
手机吓得没拿稳，下意识地锁上屏就掉了下去，被杨九郎一手接住。那人叹了口气：“辫儿，怎么那么不小心。”  
  
  
张云雷本来想脱口而出的是“叫什么呢？没大没小的”，后来一想没说出口。之前和他同级别的人都管他叫“小辫儿”，被杨九郎听到了，也这么叫过他一次。可当时他的官职还没张云雷高，被他一句堵回去：“叫什么呢？没大没小的。”  
  
  
但现在不行了，自己就是个小职员，人家可是总裁。想想年龄好像也是杨九郎大一些，张云雷便吃了哑巴亏。  
杨九郎把手机放在了一旁，便开始在张云雷漠然的注视下解他身上的扣子。  
  
  
张云雷眼神瞟了下手机，张口声音带了些许的疑惑：“你不给删了吗？”  
  
  
“我为什么要删。”杨九郎丝毫没理睬他的反应，把张云雷的外套搭在沙发上。后来又想到了什么似的停止了动作，自己也往沙发上一坐，撅着嘴，胳膊插着抱在胸前：“你昨天干嘛去了？”  
  
  
张云雷也往床上一坐，跟他对着面：“昨天？”  
  
  
“昨天唱完KTV，你去哪儿了？”杨九郎气显得有些虚弱，但还是继续说道：“你没跟你那帮同事走。”  
  
  
张云雷瞧见杨九郎半垂着眼看他：“跟你有啥关系，杨总。”  
  
  
杨九郎显得更委屈了。嘴巴撅着，小眼睛眼尾耷拉下来，张云雷才松了口：“行吧，我和小哥哥吃饭去了。”  
  
  
“你怎么总和孟鹤堂一起，他……”话说了半句就被张云雷抢去了：“因为只有他理我，又对我好，我当然和他一块儿的时间多了。那不然我去热脸贴那帮同事的冷屁股？”他冷笑了一声，“我是落下来了，可我还不至于那样。”  
  
  
“我也对你好。”杨九郎直视张云雷的眼睛，身子前倾过来，“我也是啊。”  
  
  
“杨总，你不在公司公然猥亵我，我就知足了。”  
  
  
张云雷说完后见杨九郎许久不说话，心中有些忐忑了。因为杨九郎时常一语致胜，这可能是他在反应的时间。他决定，先入为主了。  
  
  
“吃醋了？”在杨九郎的神回过来后，发现张云雷站在了面前，一个流利的动作把上衣脱掉，洁白的上升袒露出来———他“嗯”了一声，委屈地点点头。  
  
  
张云雷平时不爱理人的脸总在他面前缓和。他小狐狸似的笑了，露出一口洁白的牙，眸子里都是显坏的意味。他蹲下来掀开杨九郎身下的浴袍，舔舔嘴唇：“给你尝点甜头。”  
  
  
尝点甜头不知怎的就尝到床上去了。杨九郎把睡袍一解，裹上两人的身子。这么一搭，就成了一个密闭的空间，想干什么都行了。  
  
  
杨九郎当然不会浪费这个大好的机遇。这人经验多，嘴儿也甜，充分地行使着一个上司可能对下属行使的权力。  
  
  
“哟，张老师这还自己备着了，不喜欢我之前带的那个？”杨九郎把该戴的东西戴好，看他这次没怎么反应，头还有点儿疼的样子，便伸手给他轻轻按了按。  
  
  
张云雷紧绷着的弦也慢慢松懈下来。旁边没有那么多人了，没有那么多看着他指责他、不明不白的跟着别人一起厌恶他的人，他放松极了。  
  
  
毕竟眼前这个人，是喜欢自己的。  
  
  
张云雷在恍惚中，脑海里过着这几年发生的事。  
  
  
（三）  
  
  
他曾经是公司叱咤风云的人物。说是“曾经”，是因为他后来陷入了一场贪污与背叛的风波中。  
  
  
在公司一传十、十传百的故事中，张云雷经不住钱财和美色诱惑出卖了公司的机密。也就是新任的总裁，人好、心善，依然坚持留住他，才没将他开除掉。这件事虽然败了杨九郎些的眼缘，但也被他之后的能力发挥和人才管理得当抵消了。  
  
  
而张云雷就没那么好运了，他的地位名存实亡。因为影响太大，公司不得不决定：张云雷暂时停职三个月。  
  
  
这个决定下来后，人们不禁唏嘘：那么有钱有地位了还贪，果然是人性贪婪。很多人都觉得张云雷对不起公司的信任。一时间，他成了那个品行最为不济的人，公司高层连着保洁阿姨都瞧不起他，这个已经脱离公司的人。  
  
  
三个月后他又回到了公司。退去往日的繁华与名号后依然能够崛起，不是因为偶然的成功，而是实力所在。是金子在哪里都会发光的。  
  
  
他从一个小职员做起。  
  
  
因为流传这不好的往事，张云雷在公司特别卑微，被员工使唤来使唤去。但真等到了谁用言语去激他，他也不理着；说的过分了冷哼一声，便谁也不敢开口了。只有个别不怕死的还絮絮叨叨，被杨总撞见，邀功似的想在领导面前表现一番，越骂越毒，用什么“你干出了那种事还有脸在公司待着”来凸显出自己与背叛的人势不两立而体现出的“正义”。  
  
  
张云雷记得，当时杨九郎的眉蹙得越来越深，但并未做任何表示。不久这位不怕死的经理就在会议上被公司高层点名批评。过了些日子混不下去，带着饭碗走人了。  
  
  
“想什么呢？又不专心。”杨九郎轻咬他胸前的一颗，张云雷吃痛，脚趾猛地攢紧了。  
  
  
他半抬起眼看眼前的人，心中一阵莫名的苦楚。在他最难的时候，一直都是杨九郎在他身边，帮助他、陪伴他，从未离开过。虽然这也成为了杨九郎无偿嫖他的一个理由，但他突然有些好笑地想起昨天和孟鹤堂吃饭的时候，小哥哥小心翼翼地问他：“杨总是不是有点儿问题啊？我看他老对你动手动脚的。”  
  
  
他往嘴里塞了口饭，满不在乎地答他：“他喜欢我。”  
  
  
“那他也得注意点儿吧，”孟鹤堂显得有些担心，“这可是公司，让人看见了怎么办。你提醒过他没有？”  
  
  
张云雷把食物咽下去，又闷了口酒：“提醒了，没用。”  
  
  
“那怎么办？……哦，”孟鹤堂扫了一眼张云雷无所谓的样子，脑子飞速的转了起来，一副恍然的模样，试问着张云雷：“你是不是喜欢他？”  
  
  
张云雷笑了，笑起来酒气氤氲，好看极了。小狐狸装着老实巴交，身后的尾巴却晃起来，一副得意的样子，偏着宠溺的语气，暗面里夸耀着孟鹤堂不露声色的智慧：“能怎么办？那是我男朋友。”  
  
  
看着孟鹤堂张目结舌的样子，张云雷还偏过头嘱咐他道：“好哥哥，不要往外和别人说。”  
  
  
（四）  
  
  
张云雷的腿被曲起来折了上去，杨九郎一手困住他的两个手腕子，也迅速贴了上去。  
  
  
“哎，九郎……”张云雷刚张嘴要说话，又被一阵快感激了回去。可这个名字还是被它的主人捕捉到了，那人凑下来：“怎么了，辫儿？”  
  
  
张云雷先缓了口气，捋的捋思路又不想说了。交代了没事后却又被欢快的感触打败了。在杨九郎有些坏心眼的以高潮相要挟，才问出后半句：“如果我和其他人说咱们的关系，你会怎么样？”  
  
  
……会影响你的前途吗？我的那些事……还是你会离开我呢？  
  
  
杨九郎被这么一问，半晌顿住了，难耐得张云雷夹紧腿去蹭他。对上眼神的时候，张云雷突然从他的神情里识别出类似是叫“感动”的东西？  
  
  
杨九郎低下头俯吻他，下身九浅一深的继续伺候着，在他耳边回答了：“我从没想不说过，是你一直瞒着，以为你不想说……我还有点伤心，真的。”  
  
  
张云雷觉得有什么东西顺着经络突然在脑海中炸开了，瞬间就眼眶一红泪落下来。他微抬着身子攀着杨九郎的肩颈，杨九郎也低喃着表白了心意明了：“至于那些乱杂的事……”  
  
  
“你知道，那些事比你对我来说。根本不值一提。”  
  
  
（五）  
  
  
把装满液体的东西系上一个结，扔到垃圾桶里。杨九郎穿上短裤，把浴衣给张云雷盖着，光着脚下去把包、散落的文件和张云雷的手机拿了上来。  
  
  
看着张云雷还没有反应过的来的眼神，便笑了：“潜规则是真的，来谈事儿也是真的。”  
  
  
他把手机扔给张云雷，把文件放进包里，另拽了一份出来。  
  
  
帮着在床上铺平了，才看一眼张云雷，问他道：“还需要拍吗？”  
  
  
“需要。”张云雷把手机扔给杨九郎努努嘴，“你帮我，我歇会儿。”  
  
  
杨九郎上手去逗他：“这样就不行啦？这也身子骨得补补啊。”  
  
  
“切。”张云雷脸上有点发烫，别过头去，用一种服输的语气下了通牒：“先干正事儿，待会儿再来。”  
  
  
杨九郎愣了一下，是没想到张云雷能说出这种话来。但他立刻反应过来，眼睛笑得眯成一条缝，宠溺地说：“好好好。”  
  
  
张云雷的屏保是一个水潭，外面有一圈泥层。他曾问过这水底下有什么，张云雷答他，有河马。  
  
  
试了试自己的生日，一次过。杨九郎把目光投向了张云雷。那人正在闭目养神，杨九郎的心中突然感到了一阵粉色泡泡升起来的感觉。  
  
  
甜蜜，这是怎样都征求不得来的欢喜。  
  
  
张云雷闭着眼凝神。杨九郎无偿信任他，他想。  
  
  
“这些是，我其实之前习惯一直把文件都放到一些档案里归置好，这样会每天也知道公司发生了什么，也有一些个客户好交流。这是给工作做的一个日志。现在我虽然不在高层管理了，但还是依然很关心这些问题，一直都是这样。”张云雷突然开了口。  
  
  
杨九郎停下手中的工作，侧过脸看他。  
  
  
“为什么要告诉我呢？辫儿。”  
  
  
他继续说道：“你知道我是爱你的，你即使做了错事，你做了天大的错事，我都会无条件的帮你。”  
  
  
“更何况我知道你不是这种人。我来到这个公司很大机遇和榜样都是因为你，你一直是我向往的一个人。能在你身边我已经非常知足了。你不会这样的，我知道。”  
  
  
“我比流言蜚语更早认识你。”  
  
  
张云雷承认自己不是一个爱哭的人，但他现在心里的洪涌却在杨九郎的几句话中轰然迸发了。  
  
  
杨九郎牵起他的手：“有些人是看你有能力，又地位高，不服气，现在一定在幸灾乐祸；有些是自己在贪，看到有人把注意力引开松一口气；有些是不懂着还爱跟风。不过不论怎样没关系，辫儿，时间会留给我们解释一切。”  
  
  
抬起他的手握在自己的手里，把手背呈现出来，低下头吻一次，一场虔诚的仪式。  
  
  
古欧洲的骑士对心仪的人说：我忠于你。  
  
  
张云雷心中一颤。但他并不想还继续这么伤感，便抓住杨九郎的手往自己身后一拽，把杨九郎拽到怀里。靠在床头露出狐狸的耳朵，带上气氛：“呐，九郎，咱们再来一次。”  
  
  
（六）  
  
  
杨九郎一听这话也不顾不得什么了，把文件和包从床上往下一踹，半委屈着道：“那，那你不许跟孟鹤堂再出去了，我要把他调走！”  
  
  
张云雷笑了：“那可不行，这么好的人，你留在公司不用，你拱手让人啊？难道有人要他呀？”  
  
  
杨九郎停下动作想了想：“还真有人要他，点名道姓的，说要他，孟鹤堂。”  
  
  
张云雷主动去贴上他的唇：“谁呀，谁要他？”  
  
  
拖住蹭过来的人的脑后加深了吻，杨九郎答他：“刚从他爹那接手了大品牌公司的小公子。”  
  
  
“叫，周九良。”  
  
【the end】  
——————————————————————————————————   
作者交代：  
＊人红是非多，做的于好于坏都有人议论，所以哪怕角儿会因为某些事而被媒体攻击什么的，我们和九郎都会在他身边。 ＊生活中确实有很多不如意和被人误解的事情，尤其是被大批量的人误解，和那些个跟风的人，这么想想都想一脚踹死他们。但你要相信着，这世界上总有一个人会助你度过难关。  
＊哪怕你现在身边没有这个人，他也会在天涯海角等着你，等你熬过了这个，便会强大起来，至此不会再怕这种事情。   
＊哪怕没有人陪着你，说明你本来命中强大，此后不会再惧怕任何事情。  
＊所以亲爱的读者，如果你正处于困境的时候打起精神时间会给我们解释一切，在这时候你要做的只是调整好你自己。   
＊而我们作为随时可能会被这些跟风带偏的人，我们要坚定着自己的立场，但是我们也要知道自己的立场是对是错。  
＊愿我的角儿今后一马平川。  
＊因为毕竟你有九郎啊。  


**Author's Note:**

> ＊作者LOFTER@试探


End file.
